The Substitute Career Counselor
'"The Substitute Career Counselor" '''is the third short of [[The Talented Mr. Bixby|''The Talented Mr. Bixby]], following "The Substitute Shop Teacher" and preceding "The Substitute Bus Driver". It originally aired on Cartoon Network in-between programs on June 1, 2008. The short features Mr. Bixby, Wally and Amy. Plot The short begins with Mr. Bixby recklessly driving through town until he gets a message from Shoehorn High School on his phone, making him unwittingly lose focus of his driving and ends up hitting a woman on a scooter named Dr. Eason, who works as a career counselor at the previously mentioned school. Because of this very accident, Bixby is needed to sub in as a career counselor for the school as said in the message, which he ultimately accepts to do so. When Bixby arrives at the school, the first student he meets when filling in for Dr. Eason is Wally. As the two discuss, Wally talks about how he wants to be a police officer since his father is one, but when Bixby observes an assortment of objects in the room, he spots a poster with a unicorn on it which gives him the idea to suggest to Wally of being a horse & pony judge. Wally objects this career, but Bixby gets carried away and explains to him to tell his dad about the County Fair which will be hosting an event for the career and offers him a pamphlet detailing the career as well. After a provoked Wally leaves, another student named Amy visits the career counselor office to discuss her future career with Bixby. Amy desires to be a vet since she loves animals, especially horses, but as Bixby observes the assortment of objects again, he spots two dolls together which gives him the idea to suggest to Amy to be a ventriloquist instead. Even though she is reluctant of being a ventriloquist, Bixby gets carried away once again and tries to give an example of ventriloquism by making his own puppet made with a plastic bag, two sticky notes with eyes drawn on them, and a banana peel for hair. He dubs this puppet as "Trixie" and makes it "explain" how much "she" loves her job to Amy, much to her unamusement. After 10 minutes, Amy becomes terrified of Trixie and runs away from the career counselor office, leaving blindly Bixby satisfied with his actions and says "I could do this all day." The short then shows a montage of Bixby doing the same method of choosing jobs for students by observing the objects in the room, from suggesting such jobs as being a lion tamer, a giant robot, a weatherman, and a ventriloquist which is suggested the most. After this montage, a student who actually desires to be a ventriloquist visits Bixby, but he instead suggests the student to ironically be a career counselor. The short concludes with Wally suddenly returning to the office with his father, who then asks Bixby about the accident of Dr. Eason getting hit by his van, with him nervously replying "What accident?" Trivia * Nacho Bear makes a cameo appearance in this short as a stuffed animal toy sitting by the the shelf Mr. Bixby uses to choose a job for a student. * Wally's father looks very similar in physique to Principal Wexley, meaning he could of been redrawn from him. * This was the most commonly aired short to air on Boomerang. Category:Wedgies Category:Episodes of Wedgies Category:The Talented Mr. Bixby Shorts